The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ternstroemia, botanically known as Ternstroemia gymnanthera, and herein referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Sotallxe2x80x99. This new Ternstroemia variety was discovered by James Bryan Berry in October, 1995 as an openly pollinated seedling in a group of unnamed, unpatented Ternstroemia gymnanthera plants at Plant Development Services Inc. in Loxley, Ala. The value of this new cultivar lies in its uniformly dense, upright and oval growth habit, foliage size, and foliage color. The new variety has retained many of the outstanding attributes of its parent species, in particular its tolerance of insects and disease, which makes it adaptable to culture in the Sunbelt states.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Berry""s direction at the same location. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.
The following are the most outstanding and distinguishing characteristics of this new cultivar when grown under normal horticultural practices in Loxley, Ala.
1. A uniformly dense, upright and oval growth habit 12-14xe2x80x2 tall and 5-6xe2x80x2 wide.
2. Attractive, large glossy green foliage.
3. Fast growth rate under normal fertilization and moisture conditions.
4. Easily trained into a small tree.
5. Good specimen plant.
6. Hardy to Zone 7.
7. Performs well in sun or shade.
8. Resistant to fungal leaf spot.
9. Resistant to insect pests, such as aphids and scale.
10. Very desirable in planters.
11. Makes a very good formal or informal hedge or screen.
12. Very good foundation plant for large buildings or corner plant for homes.
13. Has the ability to be sheared and trimmed to be kept within prescribed limits.
14. Easily propagated with semi-hardwood cuttings in late summer through the fall.
15. Withstands city conditions.